Renewal
by WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792
Summary: The bright headlights of another car.The sound of metal against metal.Chloe is thrown into the seat in front of her and her vision goes black.Follow along on this tale of friendship, faith and love as clark must renew chloe's memory.A must read! Chlark
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ASPECT OF SMALLVILLE(WHICH INCLUDES CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, STORY LINES, DIALOGUE, ETC.)!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! _**

_**A/N: well, i was sitting awake at about 1am this morning when i thought of this idea for a smallville Chlark fanfic...so i hope it's okay:D :D :D :D :D :D !!!!!! here is a better summary:**_

_**A late night party. Lex has one of his drivers drive Lana and Chloe to their homes. As they come around one sharp, they are greeted with the bright headlights of another car. There is a loud sound of metal scraping against metal, and Chloe's vision goes black. Two days later, Chloe wakes up to a hospital room, a concussion, and amnesia. Follow this tale of friendship, love, and faith as Clark takes on the task of re-teaching Chloe many of the things she used to know. Will they make it through this?**_

_**plz enjoy!**_

_**www-squeaky-darthplaigus**_

_**Prologue:**_

Lana stubbled out the front door of her friend's house, clearly drunk. One of Lex's men helped her to the car that he had arranged to take her home. As Chloe stepped out the door, she rolled her eyes at her drunk friend, and how Lex was going to react when he saw her like this. She quickly hopped into the back of the black car, and closed the door. She carefully helped Lana who was on the verge of passing out. She carefully buckled Lana's seatbelt, and the car drove off. Forgetting her seatbelt, Chloe leaned back in the seat and looked out the tinted windows, eager to get home, shower, and go to bed. Suddenly, her phone beeped, meaning she had received a text message. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag, and checked her messages. It was Clark. He needed information on some guy. She sighed, and quickly began to text him back, not looking forward to having to stay up an extra hour or so trying to find this guy he needed information on. She looked up out of the window, and realized that this was the last turn before her apartment. She quickly sent her message, and put her phone back into her purse. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in her face and she covered her eyes. There was a loud screeching noise and then a loud sound of metal hitting metal. Chloe went flying forward into the back of the seat in front of her. She heard more scraping of metal when everything went black.

A man who lived nearby stood staring at the two badly wrecked cars. He sighed and shook his head. He watched as they pulled out two girls, one who they had assumed had passed out due to drinking, and the other whose head was bleeding badly. They put the girl whose head was bleeding in the back of an ambulance, and the ambulance drove off in a hurry. The police officers carefully began to search through the purse of the drunk girl. They found her address book, which had her name inscribed on it. Lana Luthor. One of the officers pulled out his cell phone, and quickly called the Luthor Mansion. As soon as she had gotten an answer, she walked off to the sidewalk, and began to talk. A man who was apparently the driver of the black vehicle sat on a stretcher with some paramedics attending to what appeared to be a broken leg. Many officers and a few paramedics were searching the surrounding area for the driver of the blue car, who had clearly been thrown from the car.

The man quickly walked back into his house and closed the door behind him.

"Poor kids" he said, as he walked into his kitchen, listening to the sirens of the ambulance containing Chloe fade away

_**If you would like to see this story continued...PLZ REVIEW only when I get 5 reviews will I continue! Just 5! That's not too many, and I don't think that's too much to ask. So if you want to read more, PLZ REVIEW !!!!! thanks:D :D :D**_

_**www-squeaky-darthplaigus**_


	2. Promise

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ASPECT OF SMALLVILLE(WHICH INCLUDES CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, STORY LINES, DIALOGUE, ETC.)!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_A/N: hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed my prologue!!!!! i'm sorry this one is so short, but i needed to get this stuff over with so i could get to the main story. i hope you like it! enjoy!_**

**_www-squeaky-darthplaigus_**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Promise_**

Clark paced the floor of the hospital waiting room, nervously biting his fingernails. Lois sat in one corner of the room, shaking with worry and fear. Mrs. Kent sat there, hoping that both Chloe and Clark would be fine. Lana sat on one of the couches, trying not to hurt her broken leg. Suddenly, a doctor came out of Chloe's room shaking his head.

"Are you all the family?" asked the doctor, a little confused.

"Sort of. I suppose you could say that" said Mrs. Kent standing up.

"How's Chloe? May we see her?" asked Clark urgently.

"Well, I'm afraid if you go and see her, she won't remember you. Chloe has a concussion and amnesia. There was a lot of blood lost from her head, but we are fixing that. You may go in to see her, but like I said, and I'm sorry, but she most likely will not remember you" said the doctor waiting for a response.

"What does she remember?" asked Lois, a little concerned.

"Well, memory is a funny thing. She can remember all the basic functions of life, and she can remember certain memories and other things. But there are many things she can't remember and they will have to be taught to her again. She can read, spell, speak and do everything a girl her age should be able to know. So she remembers her school studies. But hardly any memories, or names of people. I'm sorry" the doctor replied before walking off.

Lana carefully got up, and the whole group headed into Chloe's room. All except Clark, who simply stood at her door. As soon as she looked towards Clark, he went quickly into the waiting room, and sat down on one of the chairs. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Martha quickly ran out of the room, and came to her son's side, wrapping an arm around him and trying to comfort him.

"Clark, what's wrong?" asked Martha.

"It's my fault. It's all my stupid fault! If I hadn't left that party before they had, I could have stopped this. Mom, it's my fault!" said Clark, his voice getting increasingly louder.

"No it's not, Clark. Even if they had left before you, you don't know if you could have stopped it or not. It's not you fault" said Martha, still trying to comfort her son.

Clark quickly jerked out of her grasp, and headed for the bathroom. Martha just sat there and sighed. Realizing that there wasn't much she could do, she headed back into Chloe's room. Lana and Lois had already introduced themselves to Chloe, telling them how they knew her.

"And this is Martha Kent. She's your friend too" said Lois, smiling at Martha.

"Oh. Well, why am I here? I don't think I live here, do I?" asked Chloe, looking about the room.

"No, you live in an apartment, not here" said Lana, smiling.

"The doctor said that I have amnesia and he explained it to me. Did I really lose my memories?" asked Chloe, looking quite frightened.

Lois, Lana, and Martha all looked at each other with worried looks. They weren't quite sure how to explain this to her. Martha gestured for them to meet outside Chloe's room, and talk about what they should do.

"We'll be back, Chloe" said Lois, shutting the door behind them.

Chloe glanced out her room's window and sighed. '_How can someone just lose their memories?' _, she thought to herself, adjusting her pillow so it was more comfortable.

_**Chloe's Room, 12:00 am:**_

It wasn't until late that night that Clark would go into Chloe's room. He

had been given permission by the doctors to stay past visiting hours.

Clark was kneeling next to Chloe's bed. She had been asleep for a few hours now. He knelt there, stroking her hand.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I'm sorry. I promise you, that I will re-teach you everything that you need re-taught. I promise you Chloe, I will make up as best as I can for what I've done to you. I promise you Chloe. I promise" said Clark, kissing her hand as hot tears trickled down his cheeks. He quickly blinked them back in an attempt to not look so weak.

Chloe's eyes slowly blinked open, and she glanced at Clark.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Chloe, sounding like a young child. Tears began to flood Clark's eyes.

"I'm Clark Kent, but you can call me Clark"

"Oh. I'm Chloe Sullivan, or at least that's what everyone else said. Are you my friend like Lana and Martha?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, I'm your friend, Chloe. Only, you love me, and I suppose...well, I realize now, that I love you"

**_Thanks for reading! If you would like to see more, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! i will only post more if i get 6 reviews, so if you would like to see more, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thank you!_**

**_www-squeaky-darthplaigus_**


	3. Thankful

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had writer's block, but i got over it. PLEASE REVIEW after you finish reading!!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed my prologue and my last chapter!!Thank you!_**

**_www-squeaky-darthplaigus_**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Thankful**_

_**Luthor Mansion, 1 week later:**_

Lex carefully helped Lana out of the car, grabbing her crutches, and setting them up so that she could use them to get into their home. Lex followed Lana closely, making sure she didn't fall, and if she did fall, he would be there to catch her. She slowly made it into the Luthor mansion, and sat down at a near by couch inside. She propped her leg up on the coffee table across from her, and leaned back into the seat, relaxing. Lex sat down beside her, and wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"I'm so thankful that you're home and alive" said Lex, looking into her eyes, and smiling.

"So am I" said Lana, smiling back at him.

"So, how is Chloe?" asked Lex.

"Okay, I suppose. She has a concussion and amnesia" she said sighing.

"How are you emotionally" asked Lex, concerned for Lana.

"Just numb. I can't believe it happened. And it all happened so fast. Of course to me it's a blur, but I still remember it" she said, Sinking deeper into Lex's arm, trying to relax herself.

"How about we have a special dinner. Just you and me" said Lex, getting up and helping Lana get up.

"That sounds great" said Lana, smiling and kissing her new husband.

_**Kent Farm, 6:00pn:**_

Martha set the dinner table for two. Lois was coming over. Clark had not sat down at the dinner table since the accident. He had only come in to grab a change of clothes and some more money, and that was it. After that he headed straight back to the hospital. Martha sat down on the couch in the living room, awaiting Lois' arrival. All she wanted was for Clark to be able to pull through this. She knew how close he and Chloe were, and she was worried about just how hard Clark was taking this.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and she quickly opened it. There was Lois, in her typical attire, with a pot of something in her hand.

"Hello, Lois. You didn't have to bring anything" said Martha, taking the pot from Lois.

"Oh, I wanted to" she said, stepping inside.

"Thank you for coming" said Martha, sitting down at the table, while Lois sat down next to her.

"No problem, now what is it that you needed to talk to me about" said Lois, taking a bite of her food.

"Clark. About his reaction to Chloe's condition." Lois stopped chewing for a moment. She swallowed her bite, and began to speak.

"Well, what about it?" she asked, taking another bite of her potatoes.

"I'm worried about just how hard Clark is taking it. I mean, he's barely been home, and he spends his nights in Chloe's room. He practically never leaves the room. Only to get food or use the restroom. I'm getting a little worried. I know how close they were, but I'm still worried."

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's probably natural. If that were Clark there, I'm sure Chloe would be doing the same. I wouldn't worry about it, Mrs. Kent. Relax. Clark will probably get back to normal in a few days" said Lois, and with that, the conversation ended, and the sound of people eating their food filled the room.

**_Luthor Mansion_**:

Lana sat on one of the window seats in one of the guest rooms.

_Lana's POV:_

_Poor Chloe. Not knowing how she got into a hospital, anyone's names, nor half of her memories. I couldn't imagine that. Waking up...to that...If that were me there, I would have had to be retold that I was married...and I wouldn't remember anything. That I had a miscarriage. Everything is gone for her...Everything. And poor Clark...he's taking it so hard...he practically never leaves her room..._

_End Lana's POV_

"Lana...Lana?" shouted Lex, as he searched the rooms for Lana.

"Right here Lex, said Lana as he walked past the room she was in.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course" she said, allowing him to help her with her crutches.

Candles lit their dinner table, as Lex helped her into her chair at one end of the table. Lex ordered for some mood music to be put on as they ate their delicious food.

"To you're well being" said Lex, raising his glass in a toast, as he waited for Lana to lift hers. A loving smile crossed Lana's face as she raised her glass, and they quickly sipped the wine that filled them.

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Once again, I will only post another chapter if I get at least 6 reviews for this chapter, so if you would like to read more, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thank you!_**

**_www-squeaky-darthplaigus_**


End file.
